


Bound

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kind Colby Brock, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Starvation, xplr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: When an XPLR video turns into a rescue, Colby becomes your impromptu hero.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/You
Kudos: 10





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains implied abduction, torture, violence, starvation, and non-consensual sexual acts. However, it is merely implied as having had happened, not actually described within the text. Of course, read at your own discretion, but know that there are no acts of violence or brutality described in detail.

The video had started out just like any other; Sam and Colby had made their intro before sneaking into the facility and beginning to haphazardly wander the complex as they found things of fascination. They made jokes as they saw fit, but more often than not were searching for the highest of high and the lowest of low places to capture on film.

The abandoned factory was unlike any place they’d ever filmed before, and they were excited about the prospect of showing something so different and interesting to their viewers. Some areas were rust ridden, the metal seemingly preparing to collapse upon itself. However, other areas of the building were surprisingly well preserved, even containing some loopy scrawl that was semi-identifiable bookkeeping. They opted to climb to the top before descending to the basement, hiking their way up the smokestacks to slap a trademark XPLR sticker on the highest point they could reach.

Anticipating the basement to be damp and dark, they poised their flashlights at the ready and grimaced as they slowly made their decent.

The stairwell _was_ pretty dark, but the space it opened up into proved to be exactly the opposite of what they anticipated.

Battery powered stands flooded white light through the room. The area was surprisingly dry, and contained a couple furnishings. There was a couch, a card table and some crappy chairs, and a few tarps with what looked like paddles and branding equipment. Beer bottles littered the ground, and there was scarcely a foot of space wall to wall that didn’t contain at least one cigarette butt.

“What the heck?” Sam said, sweeping the camera across the room to catch the scene.

“Dude, what’s that?” Colby asked, finger pointing toward a rectangle covered by a tarp.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should go; this is really sketchy.”

“Yeah,” the brunette agreed softly, eyes lingering on the corner. “But maybe we should see what’s under there. What if it’s like a hurt animal or something?”

“Why would creepy freaking _murderer people_ have a hurt animal down here? Colby, we should _go_.” Sam’s hand went to his arm, giving a gentle tug to encourage the pair’s exit.

“Crazy people hurt animals,” he argued, moving toward the rectangle.

Sam scoffed. “Exactly. _Crazy_ people.”

Shaking his head, Colby’s fingertips grazed against the nearest edge of the green fabric. “Just let me check.” With a tug and a swift turn of his body, the tarp rested against the dirty floor with a woosh, revealing a rusty cage underneath.

“Holy shit!” Sam yelped, eyes landing on the thin, terrified form of a girl.

Instinctively, you jolted back, wide eyes scanning between the duo uneasily. The blond looked just as alarmed by you as you were by him, and the brunette gazed at you in shock, eyes trailing your weak form.

You were bordering on emaciated, grungy hair framing your dirty, tired face. Burn marks littered your arms and legs, and what little clothes covered your body were tattered. Your hands and feet were bound together, substantially limiting your ability to move, not that you could’ve moved much anyway with how weak and fatigued your body was.

“Are you okay?” the brunette asked, bending down to fiddle with the opening mechanism. On instinct, you jolted back, spine and bound hands finding the metal bars at the other end of your cage. His aquamarine eyes met your alarmed ones, offering gentle encouragement. “It’s okay. You’re safe. We aren’t gonna hurt you. We’re gonna get you out of here.” Turning, his eyes met his partner’s, “Sam, help me with this. Pull that latch out like this, and I’ll squeeze the top.”

Slowly, his companion knelt beside the metal bars, hands clasping at the mechanism. After a few poor attempts, the door squeakily opened, providing the freedom you’d so ardently craved.

But this couldn’t be real, could it?

Surely the moment you’d slid from the meager protection of the metal bars, Hell on Earth would unleash.

The man that had captured you always enjoyed inviting new friends to inflict their brutalistic venom on you.

With that knowledge, you stayed hunkered at the back of your cage like a feral cat. The brunette’s hand slid through the door and reached for you slowly, and you curled your back further against the bars in an attempt to get away.

He noticed your skittish gaze, licking his lips cautiously as his eyes darted toward the entrance to the basement. “We aren’t gonna hurt you. We wanna get you out of here, take you somewhere safe. Please, let me help you.” You held his gaze, noting the pleading way his brows furrowed as he gently extended his hand a little closer.

With a scratchy voice, you murmured, “My hands are tied.”

He nodded, eyes trailing to your zip tie bound ankles. “Here,” he murmured, fishing for his keys. “If you scoot closer, I can undo the latch with this.” He held up the end of a key, and you slowly scooted close enough he could undo the tie at your feet, still terrified this was some sort of trick.

Yet when your ankles fell loose, you grew a little more confident about trusting the pair. Tentatively, you moved closer again, cringing at the feel of your bones bumping over the metal bars. You stopped on the last bar, eyeing the boy suspiciously. “Here,” he murmured again, hands slowly reaching under your knees and against your back. “I’m just gonna pull you out and set you on the floor here so I can get your hands free, okay?” He waited for your nod before pulling you next to him, carefully shifting to undo the last of the zipties. “I’m Colby, by the way. That’s Sam,” his head motioned toward the blond that was warily checking the stairs for other people. “Do you have a name?”

Shyly, you replied, and a smile fluttered across his face at the beauty of the word. Glancing over toward the blond again, you mumbled, “You should tell your friend that nobody’s probably coming. He came last night, and usually he doesn’t come two nights in a row.” Colby nodded, tossing the cables away as they came undone.

“Can you walk?” Your eyes traveled to the ground, shame washing across your features. It had been a long time since you could, and now you were even weaker than you were then. He seemed to understand without you having to explain as he gently rubbed your back. “It’s okay. Will you be okay with me carrying you? I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, but we need to get you out of here.”

“What if I’m too heavy?” you whispered, eyes filling with worry.

He chuckled. “Trust me, we’ll both be just fine. So… can I?”

“Yes,” you whispered, leaning into his chest as he lifted you off the ground.

“Sam, let’s go.”

The pair managed to get you into the car with little difficulty, and quickly rushed you to a hospital. As per your request, they took a faster route to get to one a little farther away than to the closest one. That would be the first one the man would check when he came looking for you.

Rushing you into the ER, Colby explained the situation to the lady at the check in station before the three of you were ushered into a separate room. While the doctors began questioning you and making a report of your physical state for the police, some officers had the duo explain what happened from their perspective.

Assuming that would be the last time you ever saw the boys, you rested your head against the white bedsheets, glowering at the brightness of the room as fluids and nutrients were piled into your deprived figure. After being admitted into the hospital and transported to a room on a higher floor with a guard posted outside, you decided to take a nap.

However, your body quickly jolted awake as the door banged open. Yet the terror was short lived; relief washing over your features as you gazed at the brunette holding a stuffed teddy bear and the blond toting a fist full of balloons.

That was the first of a great series of visits. Sometimes the duo came together or brought some of their friends - you found Elton a quite wonderful character, and enjoyed when they brought him to tell you stories; yet other times Colby appeared alone. The two of you would sit together and listen to music or watch movies or talk. Your sweet, quiet demeanor was simply mesmerizing to him after so many years of Hollywood style shenanigans.

Colby was there when you got the news the man that abducted you had been arrested for abduction of a minor and sex trafficking.

Colby was also there to hold you after the officer had left, cradling you to his chest as all the pent up terror washed from your body.

It was the first time you’d been compassionately touched in a long time.

When you were discharged from the hospital a few weeks later, Colby and his friends pitched in to help you get clothes and some basic living essentials before all of you retired to Sam’s apartment for a stack of pizzas. You were finally starting to come out of your shell a little more, and the gang was discovering just how absolutely wonderful you were to hang out with.

After a few hours, Colby gently took your hand and led you back to his apartment with the vague reasoning that he “needed to talk to you.”

“Are you okay?” you questioned softly, noting the way his fingers shook his messy hair and how his rings were tapping against his black jeans absentmindedly.

“Listen,” he said softly, eyes not having the strength to meet your own, “I wanna ask you to live here with me. I don’t _want_ to leave you alone. I want to be able to be here for you and keep you close and safe and happy. I fucking love it when you’re happy. But I only have one bed, and I know that will probably scare you off, and I’ll need to order you a hotel room, but I really don’t want you to go.”

You giggled at his monologue, hand gently slipping into his own to stop his rambling. “You could’ve asked, you know. I would’ve said yes.”

“What?” he asked, gaze shooting up to meet your own.

“I’ll stay, Colby. You make me happy. I just… can we keep in PG-13 please? It’s not that you aren’t great and all, I’m just not ready yet after…” you trailed off, and his mind immediately went in the same direction as yours.

“Oh, no, no, no. We wouldn’t. I… wow, okay, I wasn’t expecting you to say yes. I just… wanted to cuddle you?” he said the last bit shyly, crimson cheeks reflecting just how nervous he was that you’d deny him.

You smiled, giving his hand a supportive squeeze, “Only if you let me wear your comfy shirt.” You were thinking back to the soft shirt Colby had worn the last time you’d cuddled together and watched a movie. Both of you smiled at the memory.

“Deal.” With a blushing pause, he whispered softly, “Would it be too much to kiss you?”

You grinned, rising onto your toes as you leaned against him, “Not at all.”

That night you fell asleep wrapped up in his arms, his warm scent enveloping your figure as your breathing slowed to match the rhythm of his own. Even with Colby invading every one of your senses, you’d never felt more free.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can also find me over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/).


End file.
